This proposal by Tulane University is a request for funds to remodel select biomedical research laboratories in the J. Bennett Johnston Health and Environmental Research Building (JBJ building) on our Health Science Center campus. The main objective of this remodeling is to create open collaborative spaces that foster interdisciplinary research. The proposed remodeling encompasses 2,876 m2 (31,915 sq. ft.) on three floor of a building that was built fifteen years ago with very traditional, discipline oriented laboratories and offices. Tulane University is committed to remaining a top-tier research institution known for high quality, cutting-edge, basic and translational research. The proposed changes will provide modern, open laboratories that promote collaborative interactions between investigators, and support areas for each suite that include equipment rooms, tissue culture rooms, and meeting areas (Team rooms). Each suite is located adjacent to other investigators in the same research field to facilitate interaction and use of core equipment. In addition, we will upgrade the fa[unreadable]ade of the building to improve ambient lighting in the laboratory areas and improve the overall comfort in the work environment, thereby increasing productivity while realizing cost savings in electrical lighting. The project team will pursue a rating of LEED Silver for this project. The proposed remodeling reflects a change in the research culture at Tulane University by providing a means for looking beyond traditional discipline boundaries, recognizing opportunities across a broader landscape, and promoting interdisciplinary and translational research in areas where we have historic and current strengths - Infectious Diseases, Cardiovascular Disease - Renal - Hypertension, and Cancer. In each case, those groups will bring together scientists and engineers from across the university, including some of our most productive investigators in each field, as well as junior investigators who will benefit from the mentoring provided by the senior investigators in those units.